


Hot Summer Afternoon

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Race To The Edge, and who doesn't like a strip tease ;), because who wouldn't admire a topless Hiccup?, picnic lunch by a waterfall pool, since it's so hot out..., this one features a whole lot of pervstrid, why not go swimming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: It's too hot. Vikings generally aren't equipped to handle this kind of weather, so Astrid decides a little swimming would be a great way to beat the heat. She just has to convince Hiccup to strip down...





	Hot Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the prompt series from tumblr, which was "Astrid sees a shirtless Hiccup for the first time and appreciates how much he's grown." How could I resist that one?  
> These two kids are thirsty, lol. I’m not even going to pretend this isn’t ridiculously indulgent, but hey, what do you expect with a prompt like this?! Isn’t this what fanfiction is for??
> 
> Takes place in RTTE because unsupervised young adults ;)

“Whew, it is  _hot_  today.” Astrid fanned herself, a sheen of sweat glistening on her temple.

“Not as hot as you, milady,” Hiccup said with a cheeky grin.

“ _Babe._ ” She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Cheesy, but I’ll take it.”

“You are correct though, this is crazy. I feel like my skin is melting off my body.”

“Pleasant,” Astrid laughed, scrunching her nose. “But also accurate.”

The two were sprawled out on a blanket, having a romantic picnic with much needed solitude on the embankment of a waterfall pool. They discovered the picturesque island while exploring, conveniently located an easy flight from the Edge.

The afternoon summer air was blistering, even underneath the cover of trees. Toothless and Stormfly rested in the shade too instead of frolicking like they usually did.

Heat wasn’t always tolerated well among Vikings, who were used to subzero temperatures and had developed thick skin to cope with such weather. Even slightly higher temperatures than normal fast became overwhelming.

“You could always, I don’t know, shed a couple of layers,” Hiccup said innocently.

She flashed him an amused smirk. “If I have to strip, so do you.”

“Alright, you got me, the suggestion was a ploy and you know it.”

“You’re not exactly as smooth as you think you are,” she teased with affection. She nodded her head toward the shimmering pool of water, complete with rainbow in the waterfall’s mist. “You know, if you really wanted to get my clothes off, we could always go swimming.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really? Astrid Hofferson, are you seriously implying full on skinny-dipping?”

She grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Hmmm, I don’t know?  _Maybe_.”

He smiled, but it turned sad. “You know I don’t really… swim much anymore though.”

Her face faltered and she shrugged. “It was just an idea to beat the heat.”

She rarely saw him swim in the years after the battle with the dragon queen. Sometimes if the water was shallow he would wade, and though he played it off as concern for rusting the metal pieces of his prosthetic, she wondered if there was more to it than that. Flying Toothless through the clouds was his usual method to cool down, where the wind was strong and droplets of condensation crisp.

He leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the streams of sunlight filtering through the tree branches. There was little to no breeze to rustle the leaves, only the soothing sound of rushing water to intrude on the quiet.

It was a shame the stifling weather made sitting in the shade a sweltering activity. Since lunch had been consumed, normally by now there would be passionate making out, taking full advantage of every second they managed to secure alone. They had the whole afternoon to themselves and no motivation to enjoy it.

Astrid lifted the braid off the back of her dewy neck and stretched, arching her spine. Hiccup’s eyes darted to her body, then shifted away when she caught him peeking. She grinned and bit her lip, but didn’t call him out on it.

Things between them were getting interesting, specifically in the physical department after their betrothal. The more they explored and pushed boundaries, deep open mouthed kisses for hours and seeking hands underneath clothing, the more Astrid realized the effect she held over Hiccup. This kind of discovery process was so much  _fun_. She liked to tease and the sexual element only heightened the titillation.

Their dynamic was no longer one of childhood crushes and kisses and the longing in their eyes spoke to desires that were anything but innocent. They weren’t children anymore, the width of Hiccup’s shoulders and her filled in curves were proof of that.

She once declared, in a juvenile fit, that no one would kiss her on the lips, ever. Hypocritical even then, because she had already planted several on Hiccup prior to that statement. If only fifteen year old Astrid could see herself now, fantasizing about Hiccup kissing every single inch of her underneath the cool spray of that waterfall.

Stealing chaste kisses in the dark no longer satisfied. If anything, it fed into the hunger.

There was nothing more exciting when his eyes would darken and the tension between them pulsed in the air along with the beating of their hearts. That look on his face caused her stomach to flip and arousal to burn between her thighs. It wasn’t remotely platonic or friendly. In those moments he didn’t see a best friend, he saw a woman he desired. She  _relished_  being desirable to him. It felt so grown up, so  _adult_.

She glanced down the length of his lanky body and wondered if she could convince him to get into the water. The heat was nothing compared to the state of her libido and she would be damned if they let this perfect opportunity go to waste.

Since he was so keen to look, maybe a little teasing would do the trick.

“You know, I think I will fall for your ploy after all,” she announced.

“Hmm?” Hiccup hummed, only half paying attention as sweat dripped down his temple.

She slipped her boots off, wiggling her toes. Hiccup’s eyebrows rose with interest.

She stood up and removed her armor, shimmied her leggings down. He sat up.

“Really?”

“I’m  _hot_ ,” she whined, untucking her shirt.

“Yes, you are, I already said that,” Hiccup acknowledged. “But what are you-  _oh…_ ”

She crossed her arms at the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in a smooth motion, tossing it onto Hiccup’s head.

He hastily swiped it off, determined not to miss a nanosecond of the show. For all the boundaries they pushed right past, the removal of clothing hadn’t been breached as of yet.

She delighted in his gaze, the open look of awe and wanting in his eyes. These moments always instilled a sense of power in her. She alone controlled the whims of his desires, with her body, her eyes, the quirk of her lips.

She undid the clasp of her skirt, drawing it down her legs in a purposeful slow strip tease, watching his eyes widen with every inch of newly exposed skin. Once it hit the ground, she lifted it up with her toes and dropped it into his lap.

“ _Thor_ ,” he whispered.

“Mm, you’ll be calling out my name next, babe,” she smirked. Then she mock pouted. “But only if you’ll join me in the water.” She wiggled her hips back and forth to entice him.

He looked pained, glancing at the inviting coolness of the crystal clear pond and back at all the bared female flesh before him, covered only by a linen bind and underwear.

“Fuck it,” he said, scrambling ungracefully to remove his shirt.

She grinned and bounced on her tiptoes, waiting for him to strip his clothes.

Once he manged to yank his tunic off, the sight of his bare torso made her bite her lip as her eyes widened.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him shirtless, but his body then certainly didn’t elicit the response she was feeling now. He had always been scrawny, but in a sort of cute way that she regarded with a sense of sweet amusement. All she remembered was skin and bones, dusted with freckles and still more child-like than manly.

But now… her gaze snapped to his freckled shoulders.

Oh those  _shoulders_ … she wanted to get her teeth into them and lick every freckle. His collar bone was perfect and she wouldn’t mind nibbling on that, too.

She did notice his overall physique as they both matured, attracted to his body while simultaneously curious about what lay beneath that leather and tunic, but none of her fantasies prepared her for actually seeing what dragon riding and time had done for his core and arms. Hiccup wasn’t a beefcake and he never would be, but she rather thought she much preferred this over a Snotlout or Fishlegs body type anyway.

Her eyes trailed down his arms, slender but toned in the most pleasing way that made her heart flutter and other very distinct parts of her ache. She admired the way his forearms ended in hands that were slender but still so masculine in the sharp angles of his bones and long fingers. She loved how his warm calloused hands enveloped her daintier feminine ones, beautiful in their combined asymmetry.

She always liked his hands, and recently had come to adore what they were capable of when they were otherwise engaged in pleasuring her.

Her eyes wandered back up to his chest. Still so thin, but there was definition there now when before the bones of his ribs stuck out like slats on a window. Likewise, a hint of abdominal muscles peeked beneath the skin of his flat stomach, and a most delicious V on his hips disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

She swallowed, unconscious of the drool forming in her mouth. She wanted to follow those cut lines into those pants. With her tongue.

“Astrid?”

“Huh?!” She whipped her head up to meet his gaze.

He looked at her in confusion. “Is… something the matter?”

“No! Nothing’s the matter, you’re good. I mean we’re good. It’s aaaall good…”

Ugh, she was flustered and doing a poor job of hiding it.

He narrowed his eyes. “Okay…”

She flushed, averting her eyes. “Just take off your pants, please,” she said in a high pitched voice.

“You’re acting weird. Should I be worried?”

“Nope!”

“Right,” he said, giving her a suspicious side eye and reaching for the drawstring on his pants. Her eyes followed the movements of his fingers eagerly.

It took some maneuvering over his prosthetic, but soon he was left in only his undershorts.

“Oh my…” Astrid stared and suddenly the weather had nothing to do with the feverish rise in her body.

Hiccup looked down at himself. “Is something the matter? Oh Thor is something sticking out when it shouldn’t be?!” He turned away from her to hastily check.

Astrid whimpered. Turns out that strong back had developed just as much as his front and she found a new place where she wanted to put her mouth. His lower back was positively divine. Maybe she could sink her teeth into that ass.

Hiccup seemed completely unaware of his attractiveness, likely the result of all those self conscious years being the smallest and weakest of the tribe.  

Valhalla help her if he ever figured out how desirable he was. Hiccup was cunning, sharp and witty, and she knew with absolute certainty he would use it against her much like she used her own body against him.

The tables of who held the upper hand could so very easily turn if he ever became self aware.

“Um,” he said, awkward and scratching the back of his head. “I guess… I probably should take this off at the water’s edge or something…”

She blinked, his vulnerability breaking through her hormonal haze. “Oh! Yes, right. I can help you, if you want?”

He nodded and the sense of trust he placed in her swelled in her chest. She had seen him without his prosthetic, but his residual limb was generally covered by his pants or with a sock.

He sat by the water’s edge, Astrid wading into the shallow to face him. He undid the ties that secured the wood and metal to his leg and set the apparatus aside. He peeled down the sock and sighed in relief when he placed his legs in the water.

“Oh wow, that feels so good.”

“I know,” Astrid sighed happily, digging her toes into the silt. The water was the perfect temperature; warmed by the sunshine but still cool enough to refresh sweaty skin.

She reached a hand out to help him up, nothing but earnest kindness on her face and not a trace of judgment or pity. There would be time to explore his body up close in the future, for now she treasured his trust and willingness to swim with her.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and she supported him on his left side, helping him hop to deeper water. The shallows dropped off quickly and soon they were both dipping in to their shoulders. Hiccup dove under the surface and popped back up, smoothing his wet hair back. Astrid’s braid floated behind her and she waded with her arms as the spray from the falls misted their faces.

“This was the best idea,” Hiccup said, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face.

“Mmm,” Astrid agreed, sliding through the water and slipping her arms around his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she leaned into a slow sensual kiss. His hands automatically went to her waist as they deepened it, mouths opening and tongues trailing against bottom lips. A few large boulders broke the surface of the water and he leaned back against one for stability. His hands ran down her sides and cupped her bottom, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. The water assisted her buoyancy as she held onto his shoulders more securely to prop herself up against his hips.

They reconnected the kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth at the same time as his hips flexed into hers. A small moan formed in the back of Astrid’s throat and she grinded on him, adoring the feel of his body without the barrier of metals, leathers, and thick cloth.

The water lapped at their shoulders as they worked themselves into a passionate tryst. Hiccup’s hands seemed to have a sense of wanderlust, touching her everywhere they could. She hooked an arm around his neck so her other hand could do the same, fingers tracing all the spots she had admired earlier.

Her knees bent around his waist and the arm across his shoulders lifted her out of the water slightly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hiccup breathed, his eyes locked on the wet linen bounding her chest, now vaguely see through.

Astrid smirked. Seemed she hadn’t lost her upper hand quite yet. She slyly unbound the linen and tossed the sopping wet cloth onto the shoreline, pressing her naked chest against his.

The look on his face, the fire in his kiss and the urgency in his hands was totally worth it.


End file.
